A Dangerous Slow Dance
by BurnInTheRain
Summary: After waking from her coma, Sarah Nighfist sets on her own mission. Find her sister's killer after such long years. Yet she has many obstacles in her way. Jack Crawford, who is trying to get her back on the field. Alana Bloom is attempting to convince her that the killer is dead. Then there is Dr. Hannibal Lecter, her new appointed psychiatrist who she sees as a dangerous predator.
1. Chapter 1

**A DANGEROUS SLOW DANCE**

After waking from her coma, Sarah Nighfist sets on her own mission. Find her sister's killer after such long years. Yet she has many obstacles in her way. Jack Crawford, who is trying to get her back on the field. Alana Bloom is attempting to convince her that the killer is dead. Then there is Dr. Hannibal Lecter, her new appointed psychiatrist who she sees as a dangerous predator. The only person she chooses to trust is Will Graham, but is he the one to be trusted? Or should she turn to the raven stag in her dreams?

Prolouge

The distant sound of people talking stirred her from her dreams, something dark appeared in her vision. It was big, for it covered up the entire doorway. It had piercing red eyes, that stared into her own forest green. By the looks of it, the strangest charateristic of the figure, was two giant antlers on top of its head. That is when she felt her fear begin to rise. Her eyes snapped open when it got closer. The creature huffed.

A skittering noise to the side made her turn her attention to the window. A little girl, blonde with sad blue eyes stared straight at her. She was smiling though, an eerie smile that could scare anyone. The girl raised up her hand and gripped her own cheek.

The girl tore a huge chunk out of her cheek, still smiling and ate it as if she hadnt eaten in years. Sarah's eyes widen and felt her breath become uneven.

_Oh my god. Wake up. Wake up please. Somebody please! Wake me up! Please!_

The girl giggled, seeming to hear Sarah's plea. She whispered a name over and over. Walking closer to the side of Sarah's bed with the chunk of flesh still in her hand, dripping with blood as she inched nearer.

_"Mischa. Mischa. Mischa. Mischa."_

She screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is set after Will is let out of the hospital in Sea. 2. Although its in my version. Set in two episodes after Will is let free and Chilton is called the Ripper, so around ep. 9. This story may be awhile, but I'd love some support and encouragement!**

**Review or Fave please!**

**Sidenote: I ship Hannigram HARDCORE **ლ (¯ ロ ¯ლ)

* * *

Chapter 1

"Might I ask what this is all about?" Hannibal asked calmly. Jack looked up with an irritated look in his brown eyes.

"I need you there Dr. Lecter. Sarah was a good friend of Will's and damn good agent in the field. She could use a man of your talents."

"My talents Jack?"

"Yes. You are good at what you do. Therapy."

"Why not bring Miss Bloom?"

"You have more experience."

Hannibal hummed and look out the car window. Three hours ago, Hannibal's appointment with Will was rudely interrupted by Jack's call. However as Jack's voice continued on, Will's expression became shock mixed in with anxiety. When ending the call abruptly, Hannibal asked if everything was alright. All he got was a soft quivered answer.

"S-Sarah. She's awake."

Hannibal was going to question Will but did not have the chance before he grabbed his coat and dashed out the door without a goodbye or an explanation. Sighing Hannibal went about his office, preparing to leave for home and make himself some dinner. That plan was unfortunately shattered. Shortly after an hour of Will's departure Hannibal received a call of his own from Jack all but demanding he meet him outside his office.

Hannibal had no choice seeming as Jack came pounding at his door only five minutes after he hung up.

"We need to get to Falls Church Dr. Lecter. Its an emergency." Jack explained shortly, stuffing himself in the car. Reluctantly Hannibal followed and sat himself in the passenger seat. He found the car uncomfortable and wished that he took his own instead. It had a smell that Hannibal didn't care to recognize. Now here he was, sitting quietly until they passed the town's sign.

_City of Falls Church_

_Settled 1699_

"The hospital is close. We should be there in a few minutes." Jack interjected Hannibal's thoughts suddenly. He said nothing but nodded as a response. Jack's vehicle slowed to stop in the parking lot near the hospital. He jumped out as Will's own car pulled up beside his. Hannibal got out slowly, almost gracefully. Jack motioned him to the hospital's entrance where Will was already heading. Hannibal tried his best to catch up with the other two men.

Will continued through the winding halls of the hospital until the destination floor was upon him. He breathed out a sigh and stopped at the information desk, startling the nurse who sat behind it with his disheveled look.

"I'm looking for Dr. Mausle." he said urgently.

"Sir Dr. Mausle is currently with a patient, if you wish to see him then-"

"No! I need to see him now. Please, my name is Will Graham. I need to see Sarah, please."

"Will," Jack placed a hand on his shoulder, "Miss I received a call from Dr. Mausle about Agent Sarah Nighfist. Its important he comes down here." Jack calmly said.

The nurse nodded mutely and picked up the phone calling for Dr. Mausle to come down to the desk. Hannibal stood away from the commotion and observed the walls littered with white paint. He never understood why hospitals seemed to always be quite depressing. Will paced past him and then back towards the desk. He continued his walk while Jack went for some coffee and Hannibal decided to sit in the chair across the hall.

"Mr. Graham?"

Will stopped his movements and looked up at the man in the white coat. He moved to shake hands with him.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting Mr. Graham, but I was checking up on another patient of mine." the doctor apologized, shaking Will's hand.

"Its alright. Um, may I see her? Please, I-I have to see her." Will pleaded, fear and a spark of eagerness was painted across his face. The doctor nodded and gestured him towards a door down the hall from the desk. Will walked briskly with the doctor until stopping.

"Are you alright Will?" Hannibal asked. Will turned slightly to peer at Hannibal and nodded.

"I'm...okay. What if she doesn't remember me?" Will asked anxiously.

"She'll remember, good Will." Hannibal reassured. Will dipped his head and slowly turned the knob.

The room was dim due to the dark storm clouds outside. Will creaked open the door a little more and stopped at the figure looking out the window. Will caught his breath and shifted inside a little closer.

The figure made let loose a small breath making Will stop.

"Sarah. Hey, can you hear me?" Will edged more.

Sarah moved around and looked up at Will. She looked just as Will remembered. Her black hair had grown over the last eight months. She looked paler than before the accident and her green eyes were clouded with confusion.

"Hey baby," he whispered and gave a soft smile, "remember me?"

"Will?" Sarah responded. He nodded and smiled again to her. Sarah gave out a choked sob and lost her footing, falling into his arms crying softly against his chest.

"Will. Will."

"I'm here baby. God." he said watery.

Hannibal stood behind them and watched the scene quietly. Jack appeared behind him but didn't say a word at the pair on the floor.

"Let's give them a moment, Jack. Will needs this." Hannibal finally said moving away from the room's door. Jack tilted his head and moved back to the chairs in the hall.


End file.
